


Sometimes

by BladeAchilles



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, this is short and shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeAchilles/pseuds/BladeAchilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wee little fic because I was desperate for fury fic and someone foolishly gave  me a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faoi_chielt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faoi_chielt/gifts).



It's funny how much a person can change but the people who spend all day with them don't even notice til long after.

Sometimes Bible gets this glint in his eyes like the glue holding him together is flaking off so he's gotta fight all the harder to stay together. And sometimes when that happens, Wardaddy flicks his eyes down and sees the scar on Bible's face and the busted tooth in Bible's mouth,  sees it like he's seeing it for the first time- and when that happens he has to go off for a smoke alone cause he just can't handle looking at anyone right then. 

Bible got that scar from some shrapnel in Africa and the tooth from a hand to hand fight with some runty German kid in Belgium who had the most pathetic attempt at a mustache that Wardaddy's ever seen. All in all,  no big deal,  lots of people got a hell of a lot worse. 

Sometimes when Wardaddy sees the scar and the tooth he's reminded of how Bible used to sing spirituals, back in the beginning. He'd wail on with a reedy voice and a glow on his face until Grady'd pour a bucket of water on Bible's head,  claiming he thought there was a pair of alley cats going at it.  Bible doesn't do that anymore,  and for the life of him Wardaddy can't remember when he stopped. 

Shit, they all got scars,  every one of them.  Gordo's got one on his left leg that he swears looks like the Virgin Mary.  But damn if Wardaddy can figure out why he sometimes has to go off for a bit when he sees the one on Bible's face. 

Okay,  okay, that's a load of bullshit, he knows why.  But the glue holding Bible together can't take any more hits than what normally comes,  so Wardaddy just shelves all that.  Maybe,  when this is all over- if it ever ends- Wardaddy'll see about getting Bible to sing some more hymns, and maybe see about something else,  too. Maybe.  Sometime. 


End file.
